


One Stormy Night

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5 points for Netflix episode-esqe descriptions., Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, One Shot, Post Reveal, Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, pr0n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a late night movie date with Adrien results in the both of them asleep on his couch, Marinette has a dream that ends up having quite the impact on how the rest of the night goes.





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write pr0n and I needed writing practice.  
> So two birds with one stone, eh?
> 
> Edit: it's been like a year (I think?) So I made a few edits here and there. Mostly grammatical things that were bothering me.  
> I'm also working on another similar piece, if youd like to know ;3

A flash of lightning illuminated the dark room, snapping Adrien out of his semi-conscious daze. He blinked into wakefulness as the succeeding roll of thunder sounded. His eyes flitted from the dark-haired head tucked under his chin to the extravagant lattice of windows behind the television.

It was really coming down now, with buckets of rain falling so thickly that it was virtually impossible to see the illuminated city beyond. Curious about the time, he reached for his phone where he had placed it on the table, but not before he grabbed the remote and turned down the roaring TV. He didn't remember having it set so loud before they dozed off.

Marinette murmured in protest and buried her face in his shirt as he moved. He rubbed her back apologetically and settled back down as he activated his phone.

Adrien squinted his eyes against the light produced by the image of his and Nino's grinning faces that he had set as his lock screen. It was pretty late, well passed midnight, but sending Marinette home in such terrible weather was so far out of the question he didn't even entertain the thought.

This had been one of the scenarios he liked to avoid by being the one to visit her at her family's bakery for their late-night dates. He didn't mind running home across Parisian rooftops in the middle of a storm if it meant she didn't have to. But Marinette had shown up without warning, armed with movies and an insistence to watch them with him.

He set an alarm for early morning and hoped the weather would have improved by then.

Marinette grumbled as he slowly sat up and realized with a wince how stiff his neck was from sleeping against the couch armrest. He shut the TV off and hooked an arm under the drowsy girl's knees. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck.

He kicked away the blanket they had been sharing and supported her against his chest as he navigated the dark room toward his spacious bed. He squinted and silently wished he had Chat Noir's night vision in his civilian guise as well, especially after he clipped his thigh on his Foosball table and swore softly.

Marinette shook in his arms as she giggled silently, clearly not as unconscious as he had thought. "Rude," he muttered and she giggled harder.

They reached his bed and he set her down carefully. He pulled away to peel back the blankets and her arms were immediately out as she beckoned him back to her.

"You're so needy," Adrien chuckled as he teased, tone gentle.

"The neediest," she mumbled an agreement. She cracked her eyelids to stare up at him with those bluebell eyes he loved so much. His vision had adjusted to the darkness enough that the expression of unabashed adoration she was giving him was enough to make his breath hitch.

He lifted the bed cover, slid in next to her and pulled her close. Marinette sighed happily as she tucked her head beneath his chin and tangled her legs with his. Her hand searched for his as she began to drift off again and she wove their fingers together.

She vaguely recalled Adrien bringing their clasped hands to his mouth to brush her knuckles with his lips before she fell to sleep.

Marinette, as exhausted as she usually felt, what with her hectic sleep schedule, wasn't particularly prone to recalling her dreams when she woke. But on this night, as she shared her towheaded boyfriend's bed, she had the most  _vivid_ of dreams. 

* * *

_She isn't sure where she is, beyond an undisclosed  rooftop of their city, but the implications of what is happening are impossible to confuse._

_She can see her hands, covered in bright scarlet and possessing of symmetrical black spots, where they are splayed against a chimney stack. Pining them to the brickwork are another pair of all-too-familiar and notably more masculine hands, covered in a metallic black, leather-like material. Their sharp claws are curled between her fingers, leaving tiny craters in the stone, knuckles twitching reflexively in response to the intense sensations Chat Noir is feeling as he moves behind her._

_It's common knowledge between the two Miraculous holders that their suits can't be removed; they'd tried before, multiple times._

_But, in a dream, anything is possible._

_Chat has his face buried in the crook of her neck, grunts broken by primal growls as he sinks his teeth into her shoulder. She gasps and pushes back against him, meeting him at each thrust. The slap of skin-on-skin is distinct, but keeping quiet isn't a concern to either of them._

_"M'lady..." she hears him growl, grinding his hips hard against her._

_He groans, pulling his teeth from her heated skin to lap at the indents he has left there. His movements are becoming rougher, more aggressive, but all she is feeling is intense, white-hot pleasure that renders her gasping and quivering._

_"M-mon chaton..." she pants, legs shuddering to the point of uselessness._

_Adrien is always gentle, always sweet with her. This lust-fueled aggression of Chat's is so different, so... good._

_He removes his hands from hers and coils his arms around her waist for support, her screams mingling with his own as he slams into her._

_Harder and harder, faster and faster until-_

* * *

Marinette's eyes snapped open and a strangled moan bubbled out from within her throat, completely involuntary. Her heart pounded and blood roared in her ears as she gulped.

There was a flash of lightning,  but no accompanying roar of thunder this time. The deluge outside was enough to rattle the windows.

She shifted and suddenly realized she was uncomfortable. Her dream had effected her in the way she had expected it to.

She was suddenly very aware of the heat of the other body she shared the bed with as he stirred and swallowed audibly. So he was awake, Marinette realized, relieved.

That made things easier. 

Adrien was situated a little ways behind her, not so far away that he couldn't comfortably drape an arm over her hip with the other coiled beneath her pillow, but far enough that she couldn't feel him against her back.

She exhaled, shakily, and shuffled backward until she felt her shoulders meet his chest. She straightened her spine and boldly pressed her lower back to his groin.

She could feel something rigid poking her and he groaned in response, burying his face in her hair. She realized now why he had created some safe distance between them. 

"You were talking in your sleep," he murmured by way of explanation, his voice gravelly. He moved her hair out of the way and placed a fluttering trail of light pecks against her neck.

He began to grind against her, slow and sweet, possessing little of the animalistic energy Chat Noir had exhibited in her dream.

She turn her head to look at him through the corner of her eye, and reached a hand behind her to seize his hip and hold him steady. She pressed hard against him, watching his eyes slam closed as she ground roughly against his burning need. She earned a moan from him and a delighted shiver raced down her spine.

Adrien trailed a hand down along her arm, his touch so gentle and so light that the skin of her forearm broke out in goose flesh. His hand drifted toward her writhing hips to pluck teasingly with his thumb at the elastic waistband of her pink shorts. His light kissing against the sensitive skin of her neck turned into gentle grazing with his teeth as his exploratory hand disappeared beneath her shirt and traveled upward.

Marinette sighed her approval and arched her back as he cupped one of her pert breasts. He watched with lidded eyes for changes in her expression as he rolled her hard nipple beneath his thumb.

They were new enough to this that they could still count on one hand between them the number of times they'd been intimate, with fingers to spare. They were at a bit of an odd stage in their physical relationship, where they were familiar with the fundamentals of everything, but were still discovering how the other preferred to be touched.

Luckily, they were both quick-learning and eager students.

Marinette released her hold on his hip, reached up to cup his cheek and pulled him in to meet her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth and took the initiative as she flecked her tongue against his lips, which parted invitingly.

There were several moments of disjoint as their tongues met; Marinette's hard and tussling, wanting and taking, while Adrien's was far more slow and caressing, giving and savoring. She was insistent, however, determined to do her best to feel the same energy she'd felt in her dream.

Adrien, always willing to please, responded in kind.

As if it were encouraging him, a particularly loud roll of thunder sounded, predeceeded by a flash of lightning. Suddenly he was kissing her with the ferocity she craved; his grip on her breast hardened, the movements of his tongue became rougher, yet still thoughtful, his other hand slid out from beneath her pillow to tangle his fingers into the dark hair at the nape of her neck, gripping hard as he crashed their mouths together and delved deeper. 

She felt the throbbing heat at the meet of her thighs as she grew even wetter. It became exceedingly more difficult to think of anything else other than what her body wanted; what it _needed._

She removed her hand from where it had been cupping his cheek and shoved her fingers beyond the waistband of Adrien's gray sweatpants, passed the elastic of his boxer briefs and brushed against the hot, hardened skin contained. He groaned and pressed his groin into her inviting touch as she palmed him. He panted into her mouth as she gave him a few teasingly slow but firm strokes before she pulled away suddenly and sat up with purpose.

He was left, blinking into the darkness, as she disappeared beneath the blankets before he had a chance to even wonder what she was up to. She shoved his hip downward so that he laid flat on his back as she situated between his thighs. He could see the lump of her head beneath the blankets as she stopped at his crotch and felt her deftly tug his garments out of her way. His vision swam and it felt like she had stolen his breath away as, with absolutely zero fanfare, she _engulfed him_.

He grabbed hold of her head between his hands and held her rigidly still as he tried to remember how to breathe. It had taken _all_ of his willpower not to come right away. This was something he had been wanting to try for a while, but hadn't entirely worked up the courage to suggest it; it had almost made him feel selfish to consider it. Her willingness to do it without prompting, however, was almost as delectable as the deed itself. _Almost_.

He felt her giggle in amusement and he groaned as his thighs jerked involuntarily. This was way too much. He hadn't been mentally prepared for something so intense. He needed more warning.

He sucked air in between his teeth as she slowly removed him, keeping a tight seal on him with her lips as she did so. He left that wonderful cavern of her mouth with an audible and very wet _pop_ and exhaled a shaky sigh as she flecked her tongue over his tip.

Letting a hand fall against the mattress to grasp at the sheets, he wove the fingers of his other into her hair as she began to move. He tossed his head back and moaned as he closed his eyes to enjoy these new sensations

She gave him a few light, fleeting laps of her tongue along the underspine of him, from hilt to tip, punctuating the end of each lap with a well lubricated pump of her hand. He gasped and produced a particularly loud moan as she pulled back his foreskin and swirled her tongue around the oh so sensitive head.

He felt himself pulse in her mouth as he imagined what it looked liked as she performed such actions; her aroused expressions, the flicking of her wonderful, desire-darkened eyes as she looked up at him to watch his own expressions change. His imagination ran wild and he released his bedsheets from his white-knuckled fist to toss his forearm over his eyes, brows knitted in concentration as he began to pant, hard. It was taking all the mental exercises and tricks at his disposal to keep himself from finishing. 

Oh and Marinette wasn't going to make it easy on him.

She stilled her tongue and pulled away. Adrien exhaled, thinking her torment was over when, suddenly, she took him in from tip to hilt. A pleasured scream tore from his lips before he could slap his hand over his mouth and hope that the well timed roar of thunder had drowned him out. He bucked,  purely out of instinct, and froze when he heard Marinette struggle to contain a gag. 

He sat up and flicked the blankets out of the way. Marinette,  still struggling to contain her coughing fit, sat up as well. She still had the fingers of one hand curled around the base of his dick while she coughed into the back of the other, squinting her watering eyes. 

"Are you ok?" Adrien asked,  brows knitted. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, " She croaked and she cleared her throat. "No, it's ok, I got a little overzealous."

"For what it's worth, it was really... really good, " He commended,  face flushing a bright scarlet as the words left his mouth. A silly reaction of bashfulness, he decided, when only a few moments ago his most intimate self had been in her mouth. 

His cock twitch with need, snapping him back to attention.

"But I think," He began with a nervous gulp, "It's my turn." He lunged forward, curled his fingers around her upper arms and pinned her to the matress on her back, effectively flipping their position as he now hovered over her.

His wettened length burned against her thigh as he pressed his body against hers to steal a hard, confidence-boosting kiss. Kicking the blankets aside he drifted south, taking care to hike up her shirt and leave a trail of pecks against her hot flesh as he traveled.

Unlike Marinette, when Adrien began to slide her shorts down over her creamy thighs, he was agonizingly, teasingly slow about it, waiting to feel her squirm impatiently before he yanked them the rest of the way off and tossed them unceremoniously elsewhere in the room. He kissed just beneath her navel, pushed his knuckle against the drenched crotch of her underwear and rubbed slowly, up and down along her slit. She moaned and her hips twitched as she followed his motions with movements of her own.

His nostrils flared as he caught the scent of her and he growled- actually growled- though he didn't seem to notice. He wanted her so badly right then, but he reminded himself, with some difficulty, that reciprocating was important.

Deciding he had teased her enough- he was far more merciful than she- he peeled the garment away, reverent, as if he were unwrapping a gift from someone important. And really, who was more important than his Marinette?

He brushed a thumb against the coiled hairs there before he leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue along her slit, testing the waters. She sighed in response to his administrations and opened her legs up further to him. Now the smell of her was stronger and he gulped, heart thundering in his ears.

He grabbed hold of her thighs and tugged her closer as he closed his lips around the hardened bud he'd taken care in the past to familiarize himself with. He was familiar with exploring her with with fingers,  but using his mouth- actually tasting her- was new territory entirely and he relished in it. 

Marinette bit her lip as she squeaked with pleasure, reflexively closing her already quivering thighs around his golden-haired head. He took this as encouragement and practically purred as he swirled his tongue, faster and faster.

Adrien felt confident in his ability to bring her to completion with his hands alone, but it was so plainly obvious in that moment that she found his lips and tongue far more pleasurable.  So much so that he almost felt like he owed her an apology for not trying this sooner. 

He reveled in the sounds she made as if they were music to his ears. He pressed a finger tip to her wonderfully wet entrance, slid it in slowly and felt her walls closing in, trying to fill the empty space between them. He felt along the anterior of her velvety walls for a more textured, ruffled spot inside of her, the noted hitch in her breathing confirming he'd found what he'd sought.

He slid a second finger in to join with the first and her reaction was almost immediate; her legs began to quiver, almost vibrating and she pressed a pillow to her face to muffle her beautiful sounds. Adrien whined, having to force himself not to pull the pillow from her face and let her make as much noise as she pleased. He loved to listen to her, on the occasions that they could afford to be loud. But he _supposed_ not alerting the rest of his house to what was going on in his bedroom was more important. Barely.

She was beginning to clench down on him, hard, a telltale sign he had learned meant that she was getting close. He had already decided to help her across the finish line when he suddenly felt her hands on top of his head as she pushed him away with gasping instructions to stop.

He obliged and pulled his mouth from her, somewhat reluctantly, and gazed up at her with adoring eyes.

She was quite a sight to behold in that moment; the tendons in her neck and the delicate bones of her clavicle were prominent as she panted, her eyes were dark with lust, her black hair was messy and perfect, her fair skin practically glowed in the low light and the thin sheen of sweat gave it the appearance of porcelain. 

He could have just stared at her forever, if his body hadn't be telling him to do otherwise.

A suddenly flash of lightning illuminated the room and, as the subsequent thunder sounded, Adrien pounced. He couldn't restrain himself anymore.

His lips crashed against hers and she moaned into his mouth as she reached up to cup his face between her hands. He shifted as he tried to kick his boxer briefs and sweatpants the rest of the way off from where they rested just below his knees. He struggled for a few moments and Marinette giggled, causing him to grin against her lips as his cheeks flushed in mild embarrassment. Managing to shed the stubborn garments, he moved to position himself so be could rub his throbbing length against her slit. She met his rolling hips with movements of her own and he growled as she locked her legs around him, opening herself up to him.

They broke apart to gasp for air and nestled their foreheads together.

"You should, uh..." she gestured with her eyes. 

Adrien blinked, finding it hard to think clearly. "What?"

Marinette laughed softly and quirked a brow at him. "I don't think either of us are wanting any _kittens_ anytime soon," she said meaningfully.

He blinked a couple of times as he processed the implication in her words before his expression lit up with realization. He shook his head to clear the fog from his brain. "Oh. Oh! Right..." He rose off of her and approached the trophy shelf that framed his computer desk. He tipped one of his fencing trophies forward and reached inside to remove a small black box.

She sat up as he returned to the bed and knelt between her legs. Before he could open it, she took the box from his hands and popped the lid. She grinned as she removed one of the metallic black packets from within and carefully tore it open. As with everything else he owned, even the condoms he purchased were high-end. There was just something she found amusing about that.

She met his eye as she took him in hand, pulled back his foreskin and rolled the rubber onto him, mimicking what she had seen him do in the past.

Adrien suddenly winked at her and Marinette laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully. He grinned and leaned in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her back down onto the matress once more, not breaking his contact with her lips until she was laid flat. He pressed his forhead to hers and she heard, as well as felt, a soft purr rumbling within his chest.

"Hey," he whispered, eyes practically sparkling, "I love you."

"Love you too," she whispered back, her own eyes filled with a fondness that was meant for him alone.

Outside, the storm had only grown louder, more violent. The rain slammed noisily against the windows, lightning strikes were falling more frequently and the thunder was loud enough that there was no doubt the storm was directly overhead now.

He positioned himself at her entrance and pressed his hips forward, their simultaneous gasps mingling in the air between their lips as he buried himself inside of her. She brought her legs up and locked her ankles against his lower back so she could take him deep. 

His gasp twisted into a groan and he buried his head into the crook of her shoulder as he began to move, his motions slow and gentle. Marinette pressed her temple to his and buried her fingers into his hair as she whined softly into his ear, the sound dripping with need. It was enough encouragement for Adrien to quicken his pace.

Panting, he pressed his lips to her heated skin, just beside her ear, and Marinette obliged by tilting her head and opening her neck to him. He left a trail of fluttering pecks from the hollow behind her jaw to her shoulder. 

"Harder..." she whispered and produced another needy whimper.

He faltered for a moment and she felt his face grow hot against her neck as he registered what she was saying.

He didn't need any further prompting.

He grabbed hold of her hip and grazed his teeth against her skin as something that sounded like the blend of a groan and a feral growl emerged from deep within his throat. He dug his fingers into her hip and began to buck into her, hard enough to produce audible slaps of skin against skin, but still with careful restraint.

Marinette's pleasured squeaks and squeals grew louder and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sounds as her other hand grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Don't," he grunted, pulling her hand from her mouth and pinning it to the mattress. "Don't." The storm was loud enough now that any sounds they made were unlikely to be heard elsewhere in the house.

That, and his desire to hear her cries of abandon greatly outweighed any concern he harbored for being caught.

She arched her back and pressed her chest to his as she cried out, her sounds enough to bring out Adrien's more Chat Noir side. The gentle graze of his teeth quickly turned into shallow love bites and the sounds he had started to make were far more animalistic than she had heard from him before. 

"C-chaton," she gasped, almost involuntarily, and felt him tense against her. " _Mon chaton_..."

That did it.

 Suddenly his teeth sank into her neck, delightfully painful, and his movements grew more aggressive and rough. He pistoned into her, screaming along with her as they both began climbing rapidly toward their peaks. Adrien seized her hips between his hands and raised her rear off the matress to achieve a better, even deeper angle as he slammed into her- fully to the hilt. The sounds he made with such abandon were far more catlike than what she was familiar with hearing from him in his civilian guise; certainly beyond the realm of catching the occasional purr she sometimes would observe him making.

The new angle was intense, almost too much so, and it became hard to think about much of anything when their movements only grew steadily harder and faster.

It only took a few more particularly rough thrusts and they both came, with a crash, over their peak. Their simultaneous screams almost rivaled the roar of the thunder.

Her walls clamped hard around him, fluttering around his twitching cock as he gushed into her. Adrien absent-mindedly alternated between soft laps and tender kisses over the indents he'd left in her neck as they rode out their orgasms. Marinette released her tight fistful of his hair and opted instead to brush her fingers through the messed golden locks, an action that was rapidly working to soothe them both.

They held each other, tensed, for a few moments before he slid out of her and collapsed, panting, beside her. Her hand found his and clasped it. He wove his fingers between hers and held tight.

They just lay there for a while as they caught their breath, really unable in their state to do much of anything else for a time.

"That was, uh," Adrien breathed.

"Wow," Marinette supplied for him.

"Wow." He agreed with a nod.

He released her hand to remove the condom and slipped off the bed to dispose of it.

Marinette rolled onto her side and watched him. She offered him a grin as he returned to lay beside her and pulled the blankets over them both. "Think anyone heard us?" She asked in a hushed, conspiratory voice.

"Well, I hope not," he yawned, mimicking her tone, and pulled her close to nestle his forhead against hers. "But I guess I'll deal with that tomorrow." He felt exhausted and had already begun to fall unconscious the moment his head hit the pillow.

Marinette sighed contently and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love you, Adrien," she whispered.

A smirk played on his lips in his semi-conscious daze. "I love you too, Marinette."

They drifted back to sleep as they seemed to finally reach the eye of the storm. The rain stopped, the thunder ceased and the lack of lightning flashes allowed the room to finally be swallowed completely by darkness.

* * *

 Plagg peeked over the back of the couch and glared across the room at the sleeping couple, the darkness of the bedroom bright to him with the use of his night vision.

"Finally," he grumbled. He had considered telling them to pipe down when their _noise_ had woken him, but had thought that might have been considered awkward; humans were weird that way. It wasn't like in all his thousands of years of close inhabitation with humans that he hadn't seen anything like _that_ before.

Which he had, far too many times than he cared for.

While he was frustrated to have been disturbed, what had really annoyed him was when they had woken Tikki, who was easily frightened by thunderstorms. She had immediately started trembling with fear and no amount of purring could calm her down which, in turn, meant he couldn't go back to sleep either.

"I think it's sweet," Tikki whispered from where she still lay curled up on the cushion.

Plagg snorted. "There was nothing _sweet_ about _that_. That was all mammalian." He shook his head at his insect companion. "You wouldn't understand, Tikki."

"It was love," she insisted, an adorable smile on her face. She couldn't be more pleased that the two holders were happy. She knew, deep down, Plagg was happy for them too, but that was easily trumped by his grumpiness at his interrupted slumber.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered dismissively and floated back down to curl around her. His contented purring quickly lulled the both of them back to sleep.

He'd give the kid a mercilessly hard time about it in the morning; his own special way of showing that he was, indeed, happy for him.


End file.
